


but more than a feeling

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn't <i>mean</i> to think about it over the next week. He doesn't purposefully think it over, but the thought pops into his head at the oddest of times: bunging a sausage roll into the cart at the shop, stopping Loki from peeing on someone’s shoe at the park, climbing off the treadmill after working out, there’s that random thought of <i>I could sleep with all of them, maybe at the same time</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but more than a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hillside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillside/gifts).



They’re off for a month.

An entire month, with nothing for Liam to do but laze about and order takeaway and hang out with Sophia. It’s only been a week, and so far they’ve had sex on the kitchen counter, living room couch, bathroom shower, and of course the bed. They’ve also watched an entire series of GBBO and My Mad Fat Diary - Sophia’s choice, although Liam does quite like that Finn bloke. The two of them have only really left the flat to pop round to the corner shop when necessary. 

Liam misses Sophia when they’re on tour. 

Niall’s currently round, for the second time since the break started. Liam’s not entirely sure why he’s not back in Mullingar, but every time he asks Niall somehow ends up changing the subject and Liam only realises later that he never got an answer. Liam would be more concerned if he didn’t know for a fact that Niall would tell him if there was anything seriously wrong. 

He grabs a few beers and a glass of white wine for Sophia, and rejoins them in the living room. Sophia’s currently painting her toenails her favourite shade of red that Liam always forgets the name of - red plum, or purple mango, or something with fruit and a colour - and Niall’s leaned in close, whispering something in her ear. Whatever he’s saying is making Sophia scrunch up her nose and grin, which Liam’s come to realise means she’s absolutely delighted about something. 

“Liam,” she coos when she sees him, accepting the glass of wine. Niall reaches over her to take the beer that Liam’s holding out. Liam can’t help notice the way that Niall’s entire body is shifted into Sophia’s while he does, and the way his hand is curved around Sophia’s waist to steady himself. Liam feels a zing of something that doesn’t exactly feel like jealousy. 

“What are you gossiping about?” Liam asks. 

“I don’t gossip,” Niall says staunchly, setting back against the sofa and away from Sophia. Liam frowns. 

“Do too,” Sophia argues, turning round to stick her tongue out at him. “Niall was just telling me all about that time you got off with Zayn.” 

Liam can feel his entire body flushing bright red. “I never did,” he says instantly. It sounds weak even to his own ears. 

“You liar,” Niall butts in. “You two were snogging in the middle of the bus for anyone to see.” 

“It was in my bunk,” Liam protests, then flushes even more. He hadn’t meant to admit that bit. 

Sophia practically crows with laughter. “You slag,” she gasps. “Why didn’t I know about this before?” 

“It was before we were together,” Liam grumbles, sinking into the chair across from them. “We were high, it wasn’t really a big deal and you-” he points an accusatory finger towards Niall, “weren’t even there to see it.” 

“What was it like?” Sophia asks dreamily, rolling backward until she’s practically laying in Niall’s lap. “I’m assuming it was good, it was Zayn after all.” 

Liam grumpily crosses his arms. “I’m good at sex, too.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Sophia sits up and reaches over to pat his knee. “Of course you are.” 

“Alright,” Liam says, slightly mollified. He takes a large swig of beer and glances at Niall, who’s studiously staring down at his phone. “And it was fine.” 

“Just fine, mate?” Niall asks, finally looking up. “That’s some faint praise there.” 

“It was good,” Liam says, rolling his eyes. “Are you happy?”

“Would you say kissing _me_ was just fine?” Niall asks pointedly, and Sophia gasps like she’s watching a plot twist on a telly progamme. 

“Liam,” she cackles, “you dirty _slag_. How many boys in the band have you got off with?” 

“We didn’t get off,” Liam says, just as Niall says, “It was just a kiss.” 

“Still,” Sophia says. “Here you are, living this secret boyband-snogging life.” 

“This was ages ago,” Niall tells her. “Like, at bootcamp at the X-Factor, right?” he looks at Liam for confirmation, like he honestly can’t remember when he and Liam kissed. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Liam says, trying to look like he doesn’t remember that it was the same night they sang _Chasing Cars_ and that Niall was the one to kiss Liam first, even though Liam was the one to pull him in for another kiss a second later. They’d never talked about it or done it again, anyway, and Liam thought after a while that Niall forgot about it. It turns out Niall only _mostly_ forgot about it, which makes Liam a bit cross and sad all at once. “Something like that. It was only a quick kiss, I think.” 

“It was _fine_ ,” Niall says, winking at Liam. 

“Shut up,” Liam groans. 

“Did he do that little thing with his tongue?” Sophia asks Niall. “Like, where he sort of flicks it out briefly like he’s licking your lips?” 

“Yeah,” Niall laughs. “Like he was trying to taste me or something.” 

“Can we stop now?” Liam asks desperately. “Look, someone’s ruined a cake on the telly. Let’s all watch that.” 

“Liam,” Niall says cajolingly. “We’re only taking the piss.” 

“We love you,” Sophia adds. She leans her head back again and rests it against Niall’s shoulder, looking up at him. “Don’t we?” 

“We do,” Niall confirms. They look so cozy sitting together, almost like they’re the ones dating. It must be all the talk about kissing, because Liam suddenly can’t stop thinking about what it’d look like if _they_ kissed: Niall’s hand resting against Sophia’s cheek, her tits pressed against his chest. Liam doesn’t hate the thought. 

“No more talk about past hook-ups,” he says firmly. “Or, or snogging in general, or anything.” 

“Alright,” Sophia says, rolling her eyes. 

They finish off the rest of the beer, then the rest of Sophia’s wine, and by the time Niall leaves for the night with a half-hearted wave and a yawn Liam’s feeling a little buzzed. He does the washing up while Sophia puts away what’s left of the pizza, then they tumble upstairs together, hands interlocked the entire way. 

“Soph,” Liam says, while they’re in the bathroom getting ready for bed. “It doesn’t bother you, talking about people I’ve been with in the past?” 

Sophia looks up. “No,” she garbles around the toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. 

“Oh,” Liam says. Danielle didn’t like to talk about that, people that Liam’d been with before. _Let’s focus on us, now_ , she’d say, and Liam eventually didn’t ever bring it up. “Does it- it doesn’t bother you, that I’ve kissed blokes?” 

Sophia spits out her mouthful of toothpaste and straightens up with a frown. “Not at all.” 

“Oh,” Liam says again. 

Sophia seems to hesitate, then she says, “I think it’s sort of hot, honestly.” 

“Yeah?” Liam can’t help but ask. He pulls her in for a soft kiss; she smells like mint and lotion. 

She hums in agreement. “The thought of you, and Zayn,” she punctuates each word with small kisses, and Liam presses even closer, getting a hand on her arse, “is really nice. Or you and Niall.” 

Liam remembers earlier, his thought of Sophia and Niall breathlessly pulling at each other. He can see what she means.

“What else?” he asks, slipping a hand up her shorts so his hand is resting against the bare skin where her thigh meets her arse. 

Sophia purses her lips and looks like she’s trying to think hard, but she’s lightly rubbing a finger directly behind his ear, right where she knows makes him shiver. He retaliates by leaning down to suck a love bite into the hollow of her jaw. 

“You and Niall,” she repeats, her voice breathless and molasses slow. “Or maybe you and Harry.” 

“I’ve never snogged Harry,” he reminds her, nipping at her neck. She melts into him. 

“Can’t you imagine it, though,” she sighs. “I bet he’d be a great kisser, with those lips. I bet he’d go slow and deep, and just-” she moans a little as Liam moves his hand higher, until his fingers are resting gently against her pussy, hot and damp even through her knickers, “take you apart before you even started fucking.” 

Liam gets both arms round her and hoists her up to carry her to the bed. Sophia squeals with laughter. 

“Caveman,” she cries. Liam drops her onto the bed as gently as he can, and she smiles up at him, wrinkling her nose. 

“What else,” Liam asks, sliding down her body. He pushes her shirt up to press a light line of kisses along her stomach, then keeps moving lower and lower until his lips hit the cotton waistband of her pajama shorts. 

Sophia wiggles out of her bottoms immediately, almost kneeing Liam in the eye in the process, and tosses her knickers off the side of the bed as well. Liam’s left with nothing but the smooth expanse of her skin; he’s always wondered how girls stay so soft, how the swell of Sophia’s arse feels just as lovely as her stomach or shoulders. He’s certain that his own arse has never felt anything close to smooth.

Liam hurriedly does away with his own clothes as well, then settles back in right where he left off. 

“What else what?” Sophia asks. Liam presses an open mouthed kiss to one of her hipbones, then the other, then trails his lips further down. He stops an inch away from her clit and raises his head. 

“What else would I do?” he asks. “What does Louis kiss like, since you’ve told me the rest?” 

“God, you’re a fucking tease,” Sophia groans, but she still cards a gentle hand through Liam’s hair. “I think Louis probably bites when he kisses, yeah? Didn’t you say he used to give you love bites when you were younger?” 

“That was just taking the piss,” Liam murmurs, “he was still with Harry then. It didn’t mean anything.” 

“Felt nice though, didn’t it,” Sophia guesses, and instead of responding Liam lowers his head to suck at her clit. Sophia lets out a gasp and bucks a little. 

Liam loves how she tastes, like what he always imagined sex would taste like when he was still a virgin. He loves the sounds that she makes when he uses his tongue to lave at her clit once, twice, before sucking again, harder this time. He loves the way that he can feel her clench around him when he slips a finger inside her. 

“Babe,” Sophia moans. “You feel so good. I bet you’d do so good for them, down on your knees.” 

Liam’s the one to groan at that. He’s only sucked cock that once with Zayn, but he can remember the weight on his tongue and the way that Zayn had accidentally fucked up into his face a few times. He tries to imagine doing that with the rest of them, all five, one after the other, and the thought is so heady that he has to draw back a bit to suck in a deep breath. 

“Don’t stop,” Sophia commands, nudging at his side with her heel. 

“It’s your fault,” Liam mutters. He lowers his head back down to lick at her again, and Sophia comes almost immediately, hips bucking up into Liam’s mouth as she gasps. 

Liam fucking loves it. 

He crawls up on his knees to straddle her hips. “Can I come on your tits?” he asks, and she nods immediately. Getting a hand on his dick feels like heaven after all that, even better once Sophia gets one of her small hands wrapped alongside his.

Liam thinks about kissing Niall. He thinks about licking his way across Harry’s nipples and sucking Zayn’s cock into his mouth until he’s stuffed full. He thinks about turning Louis over and rubbing his prick against Louis’ bum, while Zayn and Harry and Niall all watch.

Well, Liam thinks in the middle of it, that’s quite new. He’s a bit too distracted to wonder if it’s a bad type of new; it’s all flickering through his mind now, Zayn’s cock and Harry’s lips and Louis’ bum. Maybe, Liam thinks, speeding up his hand a bit, maybe Zayn and Louis could rub their cocks together. Maybe Liam’s hand could fit around both of them. Maybe Harry and Niall could rub off together, as well, or Niall could take Harry’s prick in his mouth while Liam watched. 

All the possibilities are almost dizzying. 

It feels like it’s only a few seconds before he’s coming, striping across Sophia’s stomach and breasts. 

He collapses beside her and immediately clasps their hands together. 

“That was fun,” Sophia says, sounding just as breathless as he feels. 

“That was...” Liam pauses, trying to think. He never imagined getting off by talking dirty about his bandmates. “That was interesting.” 

“Bad interesting?” Sophia asks in concern, propping herself up on one elbow to look down at him. 

“No,” he says. “I just, well. I feel guilty that I thought about them in that way, I guess, because they don’t know that I did it. But I also thought that it was really, really nice.” 

“Nice.” Sophia’s lips twitch. 

“Yes, nice,” Liam says, pouting when she giggles. “What? What’s wrong with nice?” 

“I love you,” she says fondly, then, “D’you think you’ll tell them, then?” 

“Tell who what?” 

“Tell the boys that you got off to them.” 

Liam sits up and rummages around the side of the bed for his pants. “I should,” he says eventually. He wasn’t lying, he does feel guilty. “I think they’d understand, right?” 

Sophia gracefully swings off the bed and walks towards the bathroom. Liam watches the sway of her arse as she goes. 

“Yeah,” Sophia calls out, “and then maybe you could do it with them.” 

“Do what with them?” Liam calls back. He makes a little nest for himself with the covers since Sophia always steals them in the middle of the night. 

She reappears in the doorway a second later, still naked but without Liam’s come coating her, and steps back into her clothes, much to his disappointment. 

“Get off with them,” she says casually, as though she’s merely suggesting that he change a lightbulb or something. 

“What?” he laughs. “Like, what?” 

“I wouldn’t mind, if it was only them,” she says slowly. “They’re your _band_ , yeah? It wouldn’t be cheating or wrong if you wanted to sleep with them. I’d be okay with that.” 

“Babe,” Liam says, reaching out for her. She snuggles against his chest willingly. “Think about what you’re saying.” 

“I am,” she insists. “I have.” 

Liam pulls back a little in surprise. “You’ve thought about me having sex with the boys?” 

Sophia flushes a little. “Not quite,” she hedges. “Not before tonight, with all of them. Just.” She bites her lip a little. 

“Just what?” Liam asks, pressing a quick kiss to the side of her head. 

“Just Niall,” she admits. “He’s been hanging around a lot, and, I don’t know. I’ve thought about it.” 

“I thought about it today,” he admits, “the thought of you and him. It was, well-” 

“Nice?” Sophia suggests innocently. “Fine?” 

Liam laughs and fakes pushing her off the bed. Sophia fakely shoves him back. 

“Can we please sleep now?” Liam asks, trying for his best puppy dog look. Sophia leans in to kiss the very tip of his nose. 

“Alright,” she agrees. “I love you.” 

“You too, babe,” Liam responds, turning out the light. He drops off the sleep almost instantly. 

-

Liam doesn’t _mean_ to think about it over the next week. He doesn’t purposefully think it over, but the thought pops into his head at the oddest of times: bunging a sausage roll into the cart at the shop, stopping Loki from peeing on someone’s shoe at the park, climbing off the treadmill after working out, there’s that random thought of _I could sleep with all of them, maybe at the same time_. 

He’d never even thought about it before, and now he can’t seem to stop. It seems ridiculous, to think that he actually _wants_ to get off with all of them at once, but knowing it’s ridiculous doesn’t stop him from wanting it. He know’s it’ll never happen, and he’s still fixating on it. 

“This is all your fault,” he complains to Sophia, as she does something with her eye makeup. “I was fine before, and now this.” 

Sophia purses her lips and frowns at her reflection. “Sorry,” she says, not sounding sorry at all. “Do you want me to ring them all up and invite them over for an orgy, then?” 

Liam sighs petulantly. 

He finally manages to drag out his tour notebook and write down some ideas for song lyrics, and there’s a meeting with Simon that they all attend except Harry, who’s still in the States. Liam very carefully doesn’t think about anything but business for the entire meeting. He also emails with Julian a few back and forth ideas for some melodies. It feels good to be working again, even if it’s not at the hectic pace that touring and recording always brings. 

He and Sophia go on a few double dates with Louis and Eleanor, and Liam tries to drag Zayn out of his flat at least once (but only ends up playing Mario Kart with him until Perrie gets home, then is promptly kicked out), and talks to Harry a few times over the phone. Niall keeps dropping by, too, sometimes when Liam’s there and sometimes not, and Liam’s come home a couple of times to find Niall and Sophia looking quite comfortable watching the telly while they chat about things. It’s nice, on those days, to curl up with Sophia and talk about the latest match with Niall. He thinks he could get used to it. 

So everything is moving along alright, even though that he he still wants to see the rest of his bandmates naked. He figures that’s something that will eventually fade in time. He can ignore it until then. 

Except, apparently, he can’t. 

“I had the weirdest thing happen today,” Sophia says, dropping on the sofa next to Liam. He and Niall’d been binge watching old Friends episodes while Sophia was out, and Liam pulls her in for a quick kiss and cuddle. 

“What’s that?”Niall asks, watching them unabashedly. 

“A girl recognized me and El while we were getting coffee, so she asked us for a few photos,” Sophia says. Liam’s fingers skate down her arm and settle at the curve of her waist. “And then I complimented her earrings, and she took them out and gave them to me.” 

“Just-” Niall mimes removing an earring, and Sophia nods. “That’s disgusting.” 

“They’re still in my bag,” Sophia says. “I didn’t know what to do.” 

“Throw them away,” Liam says immediately. “You never know what people do with stuff.” 

Sophia’s face twists into disgust. “I don’t want to know. I’m sure that’s not the weirdest thing that’s happened to either of you, but it was just odd.” 

“Definitely not the weirdest,” Liam says, trying not to think back on certain things. 

“So there was this one time I was out with Willie and my Da, and this guy stops us for pictures,” Niall says, leaning backward and stretching. ”Says it’s for his girlfriend. And right after the picture he turns to me, in front of me Da, and goes, _wanna come back to mine for a threesome_?” 

Liam shakes his head. 

“Da didn’t say anything until the guy was gone,” Niall continues, “then he turns to me and asks, have you ever done?” 

Sophia claps a hand over her mouth, too late for a small giggle to escape. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Niall mutters. “I was traumatized.” 

Sophia giggles again, before pursing her lips and sitting up straight, like she’s suddenly got serious. “Have you ever done?” 

Niall laughs. “What, had a threesome?” 

“Yeah,” she says, laughing with him like she can’t help it. Liam knows it’s useless: Niall’s infectious. “With fans, or friends, or whatever.” 

Liam can feel himself turn a bit pink. _What are you doing_ , he tries to ask Sophia with his eyes. 

_I’ve got this_ , her eyes seem to say back. Well, that or _Why’s your eye twitching?_

“Nah,” Niall says. Liam’s not sure if he’s imagining the way Niall’s gaze briefly flicker between them. “Have you?” 

Sophia delicately shrugs her shoulder. “I’ve thought about it,” she says candidly. 

Niall laughs again, but Liam notices that he’s also turning an interesting shade of pink. 

Sophia turns to him. “Liam?” she says. “If you’ve ever had a threesome, now’s the time to confess.” 

Liam licks his lips, and Niall licks his own half a second later. “I, uh,” he stammers. Sophia and Niall are both staring at him, so he blurts out the first thing he thinks of. “I want to have a band orgy.” 

After half a beat, Niall laughs loudly and awkwardly, staring at Liam like he’s grown another head. 

“Well,” Sophia says brightly, after the longest pause that Liam’s ever had in his entire life. “Anyone want anything to eat? I think we’ve got stuff for cheese toasties.” 

“Ha,” Liam forces out. “Ha. I’m just joking.” 

“Liam,” Niall says, flushed red like he’s been chortling too long. Liam still can’t look at him. “ _Are_ you just joking?” 

Liam feels hot and cold all at once. He stares at the telly and, very slowly, shakes his head. 

“Right.” Niall clears his throat, and shifts around; Liam thinks that he’s probably going to get up and leave and never come back. “Right, that’s not exactly a threesome.” 

“You know Liam,” Sophia says, “always going above and beyond.” 

Liam’s startled, strangled laugh gets caught in his throat just as Niall cracks up. 

“I’m leaving now,” Liam informs them, after Niall and Sophia have been laughing for five minutes straight. “I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one day.” 

“No,” Sophia manages to gasp out. “No, babe, we’re not laughing at you.” 

“Do you really?” Niall says, clearly trying to calm himself down. “D’you really want to have an orgy with all the lads?” 

Liam can feel himself turning red again; he’s probably been a bright, tomato red this entire time, he thinks crossly. He ducks his head and bites his lip, which seems to be enough of an answer for Niall. 

“Okay,” Niall laughs again a little, almost hiccuping. “That’s- alright, Liam. I would.” 

Liam’s head snaps up instantly. “What?” 

“I would,” Niall shrugs. “You’re all fit. Not quite sure I know all the logistics or where all the limbs would go, but I’d try.” 

Liam’s extremely confused, and a little turned on. Sophia’s still cuddled up next to him, and the smell of her shampoo combined with talking about sex with Niall while he looks Liam directly in the eye is already giving him a slight stiffy. 

“Why?” Liam asks plaintively. 

“Why not,” Niall says, shrugging again. He looks between Liam and Sophia for a second, then asks, “Would you be there as well?” 

Sophia shakes her head, the movement swinging her silky hair against Liam’s arm. “No, I’d figure it’d just be for you boys.” 

“Ah,” Niall says, and Liam knows for a fact that he’s not missing the quick look of disappointment that crosses his face. 

Liam weighs out his options, and figures that since he’s already accidentally saying rather stupid things today, he may as well purposefully say one. 

“We could practice.” 

Both Sophia and Niall’s gazes swing to him again. Liam tries not to squirm. 

“Practice?” Sophia asks, sounding bewildered and, Liam thinks, a little hopeful. He presses his shoulder against his and gives a slight nudge. She nudges back.

“Niall’s never been with a man, right?” Liam points out, trying to sound reasonable.“It’d be a bit much to have a go at four of us at once.” Niall frowns, but still nods, like what Liam’s saying makes any sort of sense. “So, if we, if you wanted to- we could, you know, practice now. Just in case.” 

Niall’s eyes flit between him and Sophia. Liam tries to swallow down his embarrassment; everything is going to end horribly, he’s sure of it. 

“Sophia can stay here,” Liam says weakly, trying to sound offhand. “So you’re not completely out of your element.” 

Sophia turns to look at him, nose scrunched. “I’m in,” she says, a slow smile spreading across her face. 

“Yeah,” Niall says. He’s still watching them. “Practice sounds like a good idea.” 

“Alright.” Liam’s got no clue where to go from here. 

Sophia, thankfully, leans in to give him a warm kiss. It starts off small, just a quick press of lips, and Liam gratefully sinks into her. It’s almost familiar enough that Liam could forget Niall, but there’s that slight prickling at the back of his neck that tells him someone’s watching them. Not just someone, Liam thinks giddily. _Niall_. 

Sophia pulls away after a few minutes, leaving Liam’s lips feeling slick and swollen. 

“Your turn?” she asks. Liam’s confused, until he realises that she’s talking to Niall, who slowly looks between the two of them before nodding. 

Sophia scoots closer to the end of the sofa, pulling Liam with her. It leaves just enough room for Niall to squeeze in next to Liam, and suddenly his hand is on Liam’s upper thigh and he’s leaning forward.

Niall’s lips are more chapped than Sophia’s, and he angles his head differently. He also deepens the kiss almost straight away, his grip tightening on Liam’s thigh. Liam kisses back just as desperately, suddenly finding that his hand is inching up under Niall’s shirt without him even remembering that he moved it. He wants to press Niall into the couch and straddle his thighs. He wants to strip Niall’s shirt off and feel the coarse chest hair that he knows Niall has growing. 

Liam starts a little when something hits his waist, but it’s only Sophia pressing against his back. Her hair falls over his shoulder, and he can smell her perfume as she hooks her chin on his shoulder. He has no chance of hiding how hard he is. 

Niall breaks the kiss off with a wet _pop_ , looking past him to Sophia. “Alright?” 

“Yeah,” Sophia says instantly, and then she’s leaning over Liam to kiss Niall. Liam gets a front and center view of the way their tongues slip and slide into each others mouths, and the wet sounds that comes with it. This is the hottest thing that he’s ever seen, he’s sure of it. They both look gorgeous, and Sophia’s tits are pressing into him, and Niall’s hand is still gripping Liam’s thigh. This is everything he never knew he wanted. 

He moves his hand, very carefully and slowly, from where it’s clutching at Niall’s shirt down to the front of Niall’s trousers. They’re really all sitting at the wrong angle for this, since Liam can’t quite get a hand around the bulge in Niall’s jeans like he wants, but he still presses down hard enough for him to feel it, because Niall lets out a small moan. 

Liam might nut in his pants like he’s fourteen. 

“Um,” he says breathlessly. “Can I- could I give Niall a blowjob?” 

He’s honestly not sure if he’s asking Niall or Sophia, but both pull away to look at him. “Yeah,” Sophia says instantly. 

“Aren’t I the one supposed to be practicing?” Niall asks, but Liam can feel his dick twitch even through his jeans. “I definitely don’t need to practice getting blowies.” 

“You can do me after,” Liam offers. Sophia grabs his free hand and squeezes, so Liam turns his head to give her another kiss. She still tastes a little like Niall, and Liam doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on. 

“Alright,” Niall says. “Yeah, that’s alright.” 

Liam tries to gracefully drop to his knees, but instead he sort of just falls off the sofa. Sophia’s laughing at him as she takes his place, snuggling up next to Niall. 

“Smooth,” she teases, then Liam can see her hand pop the button on Niall’s trousers and pull his zip down. 

Niall sucks in a quick breath, then Sophia’s hand disappears into his pants. Liam can’t see what’s going on, but Niall spreads his legs and drops his head against the back of the sofa. 

“Ah, Jesus,” Niall mutters. 

“Are you okay?” Liam asks. He doesn’t want to do this if they’re not all on board. 

“Uh,” Niall stutters. “Yeah, yeah, just not how I thought today would go.” 

Sophia hums, her arm moving even quicker. 

Liam still can’t see what’s happening, which is just unfair, he thinks grumpily, so he reaches up to pull Niall’s jeans down a little. He has to coax Niall to lift his hips up, but thankfully Niall has no arse so it’s easy to slip his jeans and pants off all in one go. It’d be different with Louis, Liam thinks. They’d have to peel them off Louis’ arse. 

It’s strange to see Sophia’s hand around someone else’s dick. Strange, but good, Liam decides, watching as the pink, shiny head of Niall’s dick disappears and reappears with every stroke of Sophia’s hand. Liam wonders what it’ll feel like in his mouth, if Niall will feel just as good as Zayn had. Liam remembers how freaked out he’d felt, afterward, knowing that he’d actually _liked_ sucking cock. He hadn’t thought that was something he’d be into, was all. 

He’s far past that now, though. Instead, he can only think about what Niall tastes like. He leans even closer, until his lips are almost hitting the tip of Niall’s dick. 

“Fuck,” Niall says, heartfelt, and when Liam looks up Niall’s staring down at him with wide eyes, “fuck.” 

“Babe,” Liam says politely to Sophia. “Is it my turn now?” 

Sophia slowly stops stroking, and before her hand leaves Niall’s cock altogether Liam leans forward and takes him as deep as he can go, which isn’t very far, to be fair. Still, Niall’s hips minutely buck up for a brief second. 

Sophia’s hand comes to rest on Liam’s head, gently keeping him down, and Liam can hear the sounds of the two of them kissing again. He tries to remember what he did with Zayn, and what Sophia does when she goes down on him; he pulls off a bit and twirls his tongue around the underside of Niall’s dick, then takes him down again before Niall can even react. Judging from the restless movement of Niall’s hips on the sofa, he doesn’t mind. 

Niall is smaller than Zayn was, and smaller than Liam himself. Liam can almost fit his entire cock in his mouth in one go. He reaches a hand up to cover what his mouth can’t quite reach, then he starts actually getting into it, pumping his hand at the same rhythm of his mouth. Sophia’s hand never leaves the back of his head; it’s like a warm, comforting reminder of her presence. Liam gets lost in the musty taste of Niall, and the feeling of being here and doing this with the two of them. Everything feels perfect, he decides. 

His jaw is just starting to ache when Niall grunts, then says, “I’m going to come, god, Li.” Liam doesn’t pull off. He didn’t swallow for Zayn, but he wants to know what it’s like. Besides all that, Sophia swallows all the time, and he doesn’t want her to think that he can’t take it, as well. 

The first splash of come surprises him, but he swallows as much as he can straight away. Niall’s obviously straining to stay still, but he doesn’t buck up into Liam’s mouth once. Liam’s grateful for it, because he thinks he might choke if he had. 

Liam wonders if it’s strange that he doesn’t mind the taste, since everyone always acts like it’s a horrid chore. He scrubs at his mouth with the back of his hand as he leans back on his knees; his lips feel swollen and well used. 

Niall’s still kissing Sophia, his fingers twined in her hair like he can’t stop himself from hanging onto her. Liam knows how that feels. Still, Liam feels a little left out, so he wraps a hand around Sophia’s ankle that’s hanging off the sofa and pouts. 

She draws back after a second, and a long line of spit connects their lips until it snaps. It’s quite disgusting. 

Niall clears his throat. “Right,” he says, sounding a bit dazed. Liam feels a little thrill at the thought that he and Sophia were the ones to do that. “Well that was a holy show. Meant to last a bit longer, didn’t I.” 

“Oh, you should’ve seen Liam the first time we had sex,” Sophia says conspiratorially. Liam groans. “Shot off within two seconds.” 

“Babe,” Liam whines.

“I’m only joking,” Sophia says, then winks at Niall like Liam can’t see her. 

Niall’s still naked from the waist down, his cock hanging soft between his thighs. It makes it feel more intimate, somehow, Liam thinks. Niall’s laughing at Sophia, and his hand is resting high up on one her thighs. It’s not that Liam forgot that he’s hard, but the thought creeps its way back in as he watches Niall absently run his fingers along Sophia’s leg. 

“Babe,” Liam says again, tightening his hand around her ankle. “What d’you want?” 

Sophia hums, running a flirtatious finger along Niall’s jawline before capturing him in for another quick kiss. They look good together. 

“Maybe,” Sophia says, only drawing back far enough to talk, which means that every word brushes her lips lightly against Niall’s. Niall, for his part, lets his eyes flutter closed like he’s letting himself enjoy the experience. “Maybe Liam can join us on the couch.” 

Liam instantly scrambles to his knees and onto the couch, tucking himself next to Niall. Sophia grins at him from Niall’s other side. 

Niall leans into Liam, seeking his mouth, and Liam melts into the kiss. He feels like he’s buzzing and about to jump out of his skin. Niall kisses like he does most everything else: with intent and precision. Liam can feel the way that Niall’s mouth is curving up in a smile as he presses a thumb to Liam’s birthmark. 

Niall doesn’t waste any time in sliding his other hand down Liam’s chest, until he’s lightly gripping at Liam through his trackies. Liam’s dick gives a little twitch. 

Niall makes a pleased sound when he buries his hand in Liam’s pants and gets a dry palm around Liam. It isn’t like it was with Zayn, Liam thinks, pushing his hips up a little into Niall’s fist. He’s not hazy from smoking up, or giddy from the prospect of being with another bloke for the first time. He thinks it should be weird, but when he turns his head to the side it’s just Niall, brow wrinkling like it always does when he’s concentrating, a slight smile still lurking at the corners of his mouth. Sophia’s leaning over his shoulder, watching the way Niall’s hand pushes in and out of Liam’s trackies, the tip of his dick barely poking out. 

Niall grunts and stops for a second, causing Liam to whine. 

“Stop with the puppy eyes,” Niall says. He stick his tongue out and brings his hand up like he’s going to lick his palm, but Sophia grabs his wrist and licks a long stripe across it before Niall can. Liam’s definitely never admitting to the whine that escapes at that. 

Niall gets a hand back on him, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth. Liam can see the way Niall’s eyes flicker between his cock and his mouth, like Niall’s still remembering the wet heat of Liam around him. 

Liam looks up to see that Sophia’s sucking at Niall’s neck, causing Niall to stutter in his rhythm. That’s what does it; Liam comes, surprising even himself. His entire body feels lit up and electric. 

He doesn’t remember closing his eyes, but when he opens them again Niall’s hand is still shoved down his pants and lightly curled around his dick. It doesn’t look like Niall wants to move; Sophia’s working on a massive love bite into his neck, one arm slung across his chest. 

Liam notices after a second that he can’t see her other arm, and when he shifts a bit he can see that her shoulder is jerking up and down regularly. 

“Soph,” he says slowly, still feeling sexed out, and then Sophia rests her forehead against Niall’s shoulder and lets out a long groan. 

“Did you just…” Niall trails off, twisting his body to try and see behind him. 

“I wanted to go down on you,” Liam says, feeling a little petulant. 

“Me too,” Niall adds, then pinks a little like he hadn’t meant to say anything. He lets out a small, strained chuckle. 

Isn’t that a thought. Liam can just imagine the two of them jostling shoulders as they both try to settle between Sophia’s thighs, Liam holding her open while Niall licks her out. His dick gives a feeble, valiant twitch. 

Sophia stretches and lets herself fall backward against the end of the sofa. “That was lovely.” 

“Yeah,” Niall agrees. He sounds awkward and unsure, and Liam can’t see his face since Niall’s pulling up his pants and jeans. 

“We’re having shepherds pie for tea,” Liam offers, not wanting Niall to leave.“If you wanted to stay.” 

“Sounds good,” Niall says, after a second. When he turns back around he’s smiling. 

“Sounds great, I’m famished,” Sophia says. “You’ll wear me out, I swear.” 

“You wore yourself out,” Liam grumps. Sophia only rolls her eyes and runs a hand through her hair. 

“How do you want to get them to talk about it?” she asks. 

“Talk about what?” Liam asks. Niall slumps in the chair across from them and yawns, so Liam puts his feet up next to Sophia’s on the sofa.

“Your band orgy,” Sophia says slowly, like she’s speaking to a small child. “If I left it to you nothing would get done.” 

“I did enough today,” Liam protests. Sophia and Niall both give him very pointed looks. 

“I can have Eleanor talk with Louis, if you’d like,” Sophia offers. 

“Yeah, alright,” Liam sighs. It’s not like it’s actually going to _happen_. He’s definitely never going to have a orgy with his band; Liam’s not an idiot. 

-

Louis rings him up the next day. 

“Hey,” Liam answers. His crisps are on the table, just out of his reach, but he’s too lazy to move any closer. He makes a face at the bag.

“I heard a rumour,” Louis sing-songs, which is never a good sign.

“Alright,” he says cautiously. 

“A little bird told me you’ve been wanting to be more adventurous lately,” Louis says. 

“Um,” Liam says. 

“Honestly, Liam, a band-wide orgy? I didn’t think you had it in you,” Louis says. He doesn’t sound judgmental or disgusted, only mildly curious. 

“Ah,” Liam says faintly. He already wants the floor to swallow him whole. 

There’s some rustling noises, and a long pause, and Liam desperately thinks about just hanging up. This was a terrible idea, he’s realising. He must have been sex drunk when he said yes. 

“Well,” Louis says, sounding far more serious than usual. “Well, if it’s true, Liam-” 

“Um,” Liam coughs.

“If that’s what you want,” Louis says firmly, “then I think we should call a band meeting to discuss it. I’m open to the idea, but obviously we’ll need all the others in on it as well.” 

“What?” Liam’s not sure how he’s managing this conversation at all. He’s not sure that he’s not dreaming, honestly. 

“I can’t say I’ve _thought_ about it,” Louis says. “But Sophia told Eleanor that Niall’s already agreed, and I can’t very well have Ireland show me up, can I?”

“Definitely not,” Liam says dazedly. 

“Anyway, I know that Zayn will want to, he’ll do anything for you,” Louis continues cheerfully. 

“I don’t know if _doing anything for me_ covers this,” Liam points out, but Louis just laughs. 

“And Harry can be convinced, he’s a right slag.” It sounds less bitter than it would’ve a year ago. “We’ll have a proper meeting,” Louis continues. “We can conference in together tomorrow, if that works for you. Harry’s due back in London next week, I think, so it’d be best if we do it before tour starts again.” 

“Lou,” Liam says. He wonders if it’s possible to die from embarrassment. 

“And you shouldn’t be embarrassed,” Louis continues, like he can read Liam’s mind. God, Liam hopes Louis can’t read his mind. “It’s perfectly normal, Li.” 

“It’s normal to want a fivesome with your bandmates?” Liam says. 

Louis hesitates. “Well, maybe not. But we’ve never been normal, have we.” 

“I suppose not,” Liam says reluctantly. He’s still not quite sure what’s happening. 

“That’s settled, then,” Louis says smoothly. “I’ll call the lads and we’ll have a proper discussion.” 

“All settled,” Liam repeats.

“Alright, I’m off, El’s just got home,” Louis tells him. “Ring you tomorrow to iron out all the details. Love you.”

Louis hangs up, and Liam’s left staring at his phone. 

-

“We’d need to figure out where we’ll be.” Harry’s voice sounds scratchy and far away, like he’s outside somewhere. “Whose bed is big enough to fit us all?” 

“We may not need a bed,” Zayn says, just as Louis says, “We could always rent a room.” 

Niall’s the only one Liam can actually see, since the others are all calling from their flats, and it looks like he’s making notes on his phone as they talk. He would, Liam thinks fondly.

“Rug burn,” Louis says immediately, obviously responding to Zayn. “It’ll already be hard enough with the five of us, I’m not shagging on a carpet somewhere.” 

“ _Hard_ enough,” Harry repeats. There’s a slight beat, then Liam and Niall are snorting with laughter. Liam’s sure that both Zayn and Louis are separately rolling their eyes.

He still can’t believe that it’s happening. He’d panicked a bit last night, thinking that now they’re actually making plans for this to happen he might not want it anymore. 

“What if I’ve made a mistake and this all ends horribly?” he’d asked Sophia. “What if this ruins everything?” 

Sophia had only rubbed at his back soothingly and said, “It didn’t ruin things when Harry and Louis broke it off, yeah? Or when you and Zayn got off. I think you’ll be fine, babe.” 

Liam’s glad for her support now, even if she’s not here. It’s nice enough to have Niall with him, smiling at him from the other side of the sofa. 

“I vote Zayn’s place,” Louis says. “His bed is big enough to fit us all, innit?” 

Zayn lets out a noise of dissent. “I don’t think Pez’d like that,” he says. “She was okay with everything once I told her how important it was to Liam, but I don’t think she’d want it in her bed.” 

Liam can feel himself start to flush. “It wasn’t important,” he protests. “We don’t have to do this, none of you have to-” 

“Liam, stop being ridiculous,” Louis says briskly. “Remember when I wanted everyone to get high with me for the first time so you all did? It’s just like that.” 

“So what you’re saying is that we’re going to have orgies all the time,” Harry says. 

Zayn laughs. “And that a video will leak of us getting off together.” 

“I’m serious,” Liam says. He doesn’t like to think about the other boys only doing this out of duty or anything; he wants everyone to want it like he does. Niall’s giving him a funny look, so Liam tries to scoot away without making it seem like a big deal. 

“Liam’s freaking out,” Niall announces. He leans forward to haul Liam into his side for a cuddle, and Liam doesn’t even pretend to struggle away. He feels like a tit for even saying anything in the first place. “Everyone tell Liam how much you want to see his dick.” 

“It’ll be brilliant,” Zayn says, his voice low and soothing. “Don’t worry, Liam. We wouldn’t do this if we didn’t want to.” 

“I bet your cock is lovely,” Harry jumps in. “I bet it’s the prettiest out of all the cocks in the band.” 

“Excuse you,” Louis says, then, “Liam, stop freaking out over nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing,” Liam says. Niall’s warm and smells really nice, like soap and deodorant and aftershave. 

“I think we should talk about Louis and Harry,” Zayn says. 

“We are still on the line,” Louis points out. “You can’t talk about us to our face.” 

“It’d be to our ears,” Harry says, “since technically we’re on the phone.” 

“Yes, Haz, good one,” Louis says dryly. 

“Hey, I thought-” 

“Things won’t be weird, right?” Zayn cuts Harry off, leaving Harry to make a grumpy noise into the phone. 

“Weird how?” Louis asks guardedly. 

“Weird because you dated,” Niall says, leaving the _obviously_ strongly implied. He glances despairingly at Liam and shakes his head.

“We didn’t _date_ ,” Louis says scornfully. “We were _together_.” 

“Like there’s a fucking difference,” Niall mutters. 

“What was that, Nialler?” Louis asks sharply. 

“It won’t be weird,” Harry promises. 

“It sounds like it might get weird,” Zayn says. He sounds bored. 

Louis scoffs. “It won’t,” he insists. “We work together-” 

“And we’re friends,” Harry interjects.

“Exactly,” Louis says. “It’ll be just like doing an interview or summat.” 

“I’ve been doing interviews wrong.” Niall whistles, and Liam can’t help but laugh. “What about my place? No girlfriends to worry about, it’s nice and clean, and my bed should be big enough to fit all of us.” 

“How should we do this?” Harry asks. “Should we have a, what’s it called, plan of attack?” 

“Liam’s really good at sucking cock,” Zayn offers casually, as though they’re discussing the weather. 

“When did you two get off?” Louis asks incredulously. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Everyone knew about it,” Harry says. “It was right after Danielle left. They were practically fucking on the bus floor.” 

“It was in the bunks,” Liam says insistently. Niall snorts a little.

“I didn’t know,” Louis says. 

“We don’t have to tell you everything,” Zayn points out, and Louis _hmphs_ like he’s one second away from stomping his feet. 

“Liam _is_ good at sucking cock,” Niall says brightly, grinning at Liam. 

“That one I didn’t know about,” Harry says, after a long pause.

Louis’ quiet for a moment, then demands, “Have you got off with everyone except me, then?” 

“Not Harry,” Liam points out quickly. He rather feels that everything’s getting a bit out of hand. “I’d’ve told you before I ever tried anything with Harry.” 

“What’s wrong with me?” Louis says. Harry makes a quiet, hurt sound. 

“Nothing?” Liam tries. 

It sounds like Louis might actually stamp his foot at that. “You’ve never even tried sucking my cock.” 

“Did you want him to?” Harry says, almost too quiet to be heard.

“That’s not the point, Harold,” Louis snorts. “The point is that I’ve very shaggable.” 

“Of course you are,” Liam says quickly. “It was nothing personal, Lou.” 

“That _is_ the point,” Harry insists. 

“Stop being weird,” Zayn interjects. “You both just said you wouldn’t be weird, yeah, so stop. We haven’t even got to the orgy part yet.” 

“I want Liam to go down on me,” Louis announces, like he’s ignoring everything else that’s going on. “Since apparently he’s great at it.” 

“You can’t hog Liam,” Zayn says firmly. “I want to go down on him.” 

Liam’s torn between wishing that he could see all their faces during this conversation, and completely glad that none of them can see him. He’s flustered and just a bit pleased; they’re arguing over _him_. He wiggles around uncomfortably until Niall presumably takes pity on him, then he has a lapful of Irishman. Liam presses his face into Niall’s chest and takes a deep breath. 

“You’ve already done that and I haven’t got to yet,” Louis complains. “Niall and Zayn aren’t allowed near Liam, it’s the new rule.” 

“Kind of hard to have an orgy without everyone being allowed to touch,” Harry points out. He still sounds a bit put out.

“Maybe we could do, like, a - what’s it called. A circle jerk.” Niall makes a rude jerking motion to go with his statement that Liam’s very interested in. 

“Wait,” Zayn says. “I forget what a circle jerk is. Isn’t that where we all stand in a circle and masturbate onto someone in the middle?” 

“Nah,” says Louis, “it’s where we all form a circle and jerk off the person in front of us, yeah?” 

“This all sounds really complicated,” Niall says. “Let’s just have sex with each other and call it a day.” 

“Oh, are we doing that?” Louis asks. “Is it all out _sex_ , or just tossing off together?” 

Liam really regrets everything he’s done to lead up to this point in his life. He’s not a prude, not anymore, but they’re all casually discussing having sex, having sex with _him_ , like it’s a completely normal thing to be discussing. Like it’s the fucking weather. 

“What does Liam want?” Zayn asks. 

Liam opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again. “Um,” he says, a bit dumbly. Niall elbows him gently in the ribs and waggles his eyebrows. 

“How about this,” Louis says, in his clipped, no nonsense tone that’s typically reserved for their business meetings,  
“we put kissing, blowjobs, rimming, handjobs, and fingering all on the table.” 

Liam hides his face in Niall’s armpit and moans pathetically. Niall pats the top of his head in what feels like sympathy. 

“Rimming?” Zayn asks sceptically. “Is that a normal sex thing for you? Because I always figured that’s like, a bit out there, yeah?” 

“Rimming is a perfectly normal part of sexual exploration, Zayn,” Harry says sanguinely. 

“If there’s anything else anyone wants we can discuss it at the orgy,” Louis says. 

_At the orgy_. Liam lifts his head up.

“Why?” he asks plaintively, before he can really think about it. 

“Why, what?” Harry asks. “Are you alright, Li?” 

“Why are we doing this?” Liam asks. Niall peers down at him in concern, then wiggles his bum a little on Liam’s crotch, probably also out of concern. Liam puts his hands on Niall’s hips to hold him still. 

There’s a long pause where nobody speaks, until Louis says, a bit hesitantly, “Because you want to.” 

“You do, right Liam?” Zayn asks. “You don’t feel like we’re pressuring you into it?” 

Liam feels like he might start laughing hysterically any minute. “I’m the one pressuring you lot into it,” he mumbles. 

“Honestly, Liam, stop talking shite,” Louis says. “We’ve already gone over this.” 

“We want to because _you_ want to,” Zayn says patiently. “And because it’ll be fun. Honestly, Liam, we want to. Right, boys?” 

“Obviously,” Louis scoffs, while Harry murmurs his assent. Niall only wraps an arm around Liam’s neck, basically forcing Liam’s face into his armpit. 

“Eejit,” Niall says fondly, then smacks a kiss to the top of Liam’s head. 

Liam can’t believe that he was lucky enough to be stuck with this lot. “Alright,” he mumbles. 

“So, my place then?” Niall asks, changing the subject. Liam doesn’t move away. 

-

Liam is the first to arrive. 

In the past week he’s talked himself out of and back into the idea a half dozen times. It seems he’s most recently talked himself back into it, because for some reason he’s standing outside Niall’s door at half four in the afternoon, hoping that there are no paparazzi around to get photos of him looking sweaty and nervous. 

“Liam,” Niall says in delight when he swings the door open. “I thought we were all meeting at five.” 

“Yeah, uh,” Liam coughs. “I was just, um…” 

“Come on in here,” Niall says. “No use getting yourself worked up. D’you want a drink? Bres brought a nice bottle of whiskey last time he came round.” 

Liam _does_ want a drink, but he also wants to be fully sober for everything, so he shakes his head and follows Niall into the house. 

Niall’s place is always tidied up in a way that Liam can never seem to manage; his house is clean, but Niall’s is orderly. Niall doesn’t have knick-knacks decorating his shelves or a pile of shoes kicked into the corner, and it seems like everything has a place and a use. It’s nice, Liam’s always thought. He far prefers coming here than going to Louis’ flat, which is always a tip. 

It only takes another ten or so minutes of Niall making small talk and Liam trying to surreptitiously wipe his sweaty hands on his jeans before the ringer is buzzing again. It’s Harry, this time, and he shuffles into the kitchen where Liam’s sat with a smile and a small wave. 

“How’s LA?” Liam asks, hopping up to give him a hug. It’s probably ridiculous, but Harry even seems to smell a bit like sunshine and smog and celebrity, like Los Angeles hasn’t completely washed off him yet in the few days that he’s been home. 

“Busy,” Harry shrugs. “Normal. I’ve got a few song ideas written down we might be able to use.” 

“Sick,” Liam says instantly. “Me and Louis’ve been working on some things as well, we should all compare notes.” 

Niall moves to sit back down next to Liam, and the press of his shin against Liam’s is a welcome warmth. “Harry,” Niall says seriously, “were you honest about being okay with Louis today?” 

A peculiar expression creeps across Harry’s face, but he shakes it off in a heartbeat before Liam can figure out what it means. “Honestly, Niall, cross my heart,” Harry says solemnly. “I’ll just make sure not to kiss him, and everything should be fine.” 

“What, like Pretty Woman?” Niall asks with a snort of laughter. Liam knows he’s seen the movie with Dani, but he still has no idea what Niall’s on about. Harry, though, snaps his fingers and points at Niall. 

“Exactly,” he says in satisfaction. “It just fucks everything up.” 

Liam’s not really sure what good sex is without kissing as well, but he keeps his mouth shut. Everything has always been complicated with Harry and Louis. 

Louis gets in next, looking comfortable in sweatpants and an old shirt that Liam thinks was once his. 

“El’s well jealous,” Louis says in lieu of a greeting. “Told me that since I get to shag all of you she should get to shag Sophia and Perrie.” 

Liam’s definitely heard worse ideas. “Well,” he says, trying hard not to think about all of their smooth skin rubbing up against each other. From the look on his face Niall’s having just as hard a time. 

“Where’s Zayn?” Louis asks, looking round like Niall’s got him hidden away. “Let’s start this, shall we?” 

“Someone’s eager,” Niall says jovially, knocking his shoulder against Louis’. Louis waggles his eyebrows at Liam. 

“Should be fun,” he says, in the tone of voice that Liam’s come to find also means _mad_ and _dangerous_ and _exhilarating_. 

“I think so, too,” Harry says slowly. “I think it’ll, like, help bring us all together.” 

“What are you on about?” Louis scoffs. 

“It’s like,” Harry waves a hand around, “you know, intimacy in a new way. We’ll be able to explore ourselves and each other through sex, and we’ll come out of it even closer.” 

“Mate, you’ve got to lay off the self help books,” Niall deadpans, and Harry gives him the two finger salute. 

Zayn’s last to arrive, at almost half five. They’ve all devolved into arm-wrestling and shit talking, and when Louis cheats Liam’s only recourse is to wrestle him down and pin him to the floor. Liam’s just straddled his hips, Niall and Harry taking bets in the background to the winner, when Liam hears an amused cough from the doorway. 

“Are you started already?” Zayn asks, leaning against the doorjam. 

Louis uses Liam’s surprise to his advantage, and throws Liam off his lap. “I win,” Louis says smugly. 

“I think you cheated, technically,” Harry points out, and Louis flips him two fingers without even looking. 

When Liam’s back on his feet Zayn moves forward. Liam’s only expecting a quick hug, if that, but Zayn draws him in and lightly kisses him directly on the lips, like it’s a normal greeting. 

“I think _now_ we’ve started,” Niall notes. 

It’s not a long or deep kiss, just a gentle press of their lips together, but it leaves Liam feeling tingly and too warm. When Zayn finally draws back, Liam has to surreptitiously take a deep breath. This is it, then. It’s actually happening. 

“Out of the way,” Louis says, shoving at Zayn’s shoulder. “I didn’t know we were starting, that was an unfair advantage.” 

He’s kissing Liam before anyone can respond. It’s not soft or gentle like Zayn was. Louis immediately pushes his tongue into Liam’s mouth, demanding attention and reciprocation. Liam’s on board; when it comes to Louis, Liam’s always on board. He grabs onto Louis’ shoulders and pulls him in closer, until they’re pressed together from knee to chest, and kisses Louis back with fierce dedication. 

Liam gets so lost in it that he actually forgets that they’re surrounded by the other boys. Louis’ mouth is sharp and tastes like weed and nicotine, and occasionally he bites at Liam’s lip like he can’t accept Liam’s kiss without it hurting a little. Liam manages to get his hands underneath Louis’ arse, then hoists him up, forcing Louis to wrap his legs around Liam’s waist. Louis’ bum is soft and squidgy in Liam’s hands; he can’t help but squeeze a little. 

“Holy shit,” Liam hears, and he abruptly remembers that they’re still in Niall’s kitchen. He tears himself away from Louis’ lips, with absolutely no help from Louis himself, to find the rest of the boys staring at them. 

“Right,” Liam clears his throat. 

“Let’s maybe move this to the bedroom,” Niall says wisely, “since I do actually cook in here.” 

“If that was a pointed remark against me, you can kindly fuck off,” Louis says cheerfully. Louis’ making no move to climb off of him.

“Shall I just carry you, then?” Liam asks, trying to sound disgruntled, but he’s afraid that it comes out rather fond. Louis, for his part, only nods imperiously towards the kitchen door with raised eyebrows. Liam’s only thankful that Niall’s bedroom isn’t up a flight of stairs. 

He none-too-gently deposits Louis onto the bed as soon as he can - not that Louis’ complaining, based on the open-mouthed, glaze-eyed stare that Louis gives him - and kicks off his shoes. Liam feels ridiculously overdressed, given that they’re here for the sole purpose of tossing off, so he does away with his shirt and vest as well. 

Liam’s not the only one getting his kit off. Harry’s already down to just his pants by the time he steps through the door. He’s already hard; Liam can see the thick bulge of his cock through the thin cotton. He knows that Harry’s bigger than the rest of them - it’d be nearly impossible to avoid seeing each other naked, given how many months out of the year they’re living on top of each other - but this is the first time Liam’s thought about what Harry might feel like inside of him. 

Liam’s never done that. He’s never even had fingers in his arse, even though Sophia had talked about it once. It probably hurts, he thinks. It’d more than likely leave him unable to sit down for a few hours. But it also probably feels really good. He knows that Louis’ got to have Harry’s cock in him before, and for the briefest of seconds Liam’s actually jealous. 

Niall’s right behind Harry, hooking an arm around Harry’s bare chest and standing on his toes to rest his chin on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Good on you,” he says approvingly when he sees that Liam’s half naked already. “Since I can’t trust any of you lot to come prepared, I’ve done it meself.” 

Niall crosses the room and pulls out three tubes of lube and a box of condoms, which he tosses on the bed next to Louis’ head. 

“Do you really think we’ll need all that?” Liam asks doubtfully, and Niall just shrugs before he starts to strip. 

Liam knows that he’s not trying to make it look sexy; Niall whips off his t-shirt and flings it towards a hamper in the corner, then quickly wiggles out of his jeans. Liam can’t stop staring, though, at the pale expanse of Niall’s chest that’s revealed, and his skinny hips and legs as he snaps the edge of his pants. 

They hadn’t even got his shirt off the other day, Liam realises. It’s strange that he can catalogue the differences in Niall between then and now: the way his chest and legs are full of hair, the way his jaw is squared and scruffy. Niall catches Liam looking and flashes him a warm smile, and it hits Liam that even his grin is different than it was when they met. He’s so used to Niall’s smile being bright and straight that it’s almost a shock to remember how crooked it looked when they first met. 

They’ve been through so much together in the past five years, Liam thinks. They’ve all grown up together, and become men together, and they’ve all changed each other. That’s why he wants this, with them. He wouldn’t want an orgy with anyone else. Only his band. His boys. He’d never admit it, but Harry was right: Liam wants them to be as close as they possibly can. 

Louis kicks out and catches him in the shin. “Stop it,” he says. “You’re having feelings, I can see it on your face. Get your kit off and have sex with us.” 

Liam loves all of them. “Alright, hold on,” he chides, but he’s already stepping out of his trousers and pants. 

Zayn’s lingering in the doorway, watching them all with an amused exasperation. “You lot are a bit eager,” he comments, folding his arms lazily. “Are you sure this was just _Liam’s_ idea?” 

“What was that about stones and glass houses?” Harry asks, hands on his hips. “I haven’t even kissed anyone yet today, so lets talk about being eager.” 

“Are we going to just talk all day?” Louis complains. “Liam, put your mouth on my dick.” 

“You’re the only one with your clothes still on,” Niall points out, since even Zayn is stepping out of his pants now. 

There are a lot more cocks in the room than Liam is used to when he’s half chubbed, but when he looks around the rest of the boys are all half-hard too. Well, except Harry, who’s fully erect and standing next to the bed like it’s all an everyday occurrence. It eases something in Liam’s chest, the tiny ball of worry that they were only doing this to humor him. If they’re all on board as well, that’s an entirely different story. 

Louis manages to stand up long enough to strip, and when he sits back down Liam takes it as an opportunity to sink down on his knees. He’s not sure how serious Louis had been about wanting a blowjob, but Liam’s always hated telling Louis no.

“You don’t _really_ have to,” Louis protests half-heartedly, his hands already sinking into Liam’s hair. 

“Shut up,” Liam says, then he licks a stripe up Louis’ prick. 

Louis’ bigger than Niall but smaller than Zayn, Liam can’t help but notice. He also curves a little to the left, and Liam takes a second to rub his lips on the tip just to see how it feels. 

Liam really loves sucking cock, apparently. Maybe he and Sophia can get a dildo or something just to have round the house. 

When Liam actually takes Louis’ cock into his mouth Louis practically keens, and Liam feels a small bloom of pride rumble around in his chest. He’s vaguely aware that the bed in front of him dips with added weight, and that a warm presence settles at his side, but Liam’s eyes are closed and all he can really focus on is the way that Louis’ thrusting up into Liam’s mouth just a little. 

Louis’ louder than Zayn or Niall were, that’s another thing. He gasps and grunts and swears, and when Liam tries curling his tongue while his mouth is still full, Louis lets out a high-pitched _ah_ sound that Liam’ll definitely have to take the piss out on him for. 

“Wow,” Liam hears Harry say. He opens his eyes to find that Harry’s knelt down beside him, and Zayn and Niall are sat on either side of Louis on the bed. They’re all watching him. Liam thought that this might be awkward, or off-putting, but Liam only feels cared for and, well, a bit proud, if he can say so. Louis’ already looking wrecked and like he’s only a few minutes away from coming. 

Liam pulls off and scrubs at his mouth. 

“Don’t stop,” Louis says crossly. 

“You’re the only one close to coming,” Liam says. “I thought the point was to all get off together.” 

“Are we organizing it to be at the same moment?” Louis asks snidely. He kicks his shin into Liam’s shoulder. 

“Don’t be selfish, Lou,” Harry says, and a stubborn look crosses Louis’ face quick as a flash. 

Except Harry’s got his fingers pressed gently to Liam’s chin before Louis can say anything, and the next thing Liam knows he’s kissing Harry, slow and deep. While kissing Louis was like a competition, kissing Harry is like a consolation for losing. It’s like Harry’s trying to pour his entire soul into snogging Liam. 

“Jesus, Haz, you’re like a bloody dementor,” Louis finally says, after a few long minutes where Liam can only focus on the lush feeling of Harry’s mouth. His hands are buried in Harry’s curls; he doesn’t even remember doing that. 

“Will you just shut it, Lou?” Zayn says fondly, before grabbing Louis in for a kiss. 

Liam knows he’s staring, but he figures that it might be allowed right now. Louis’ already turned Zayn to face him and climbed into his lap, and Liam can see Zayn’s hand splayed across the swell of Louis’ arse. 

“Well they’ve made quick work of it,” Harry murmurs into Liam’s ear, shifting about until he’s seated directly behind Liam. He can feel Harry’s cock snugged up tight against his back; it’s sort of a strange feeling, he thinks, but he forgets about it when Harry reaches around to wrap a spit-slick hand around Liam’s own dick. 

“It’s a nice view, isn’t it,” Harry says, low in his ear. “Was that what it was like with Zayn? Did you ride him? Did you bounce up and down on his dick?” 

Liam can feel himself instantly turn bright red. “Uh,” he stammers. His dick jumps in Harry’s hand. 

“I guess I have to do everything meself,” Niall says loudly. “Since I’m the only one who’s touched me cock so far.” 

Harry’s hand slows down. “We could do a wank train,” he says thoughtfully, “if Niall sits in front of Liam.” 

“I’m not doing a _wank train_ ,” Liam says, and looks to Niall for support. Niall only shrugs and loosely fists his own prick, while Louis and Zayn ignore them. Zayn’s fingers are inching even further up Louis’ arse, Liam notes, and they’re twitching, just a little, like Zayn’s thinking about what he could do with them. Liam would very much like to see what Zayn could do with them. 

“I could blow Liam,” Niall says. “Or Harry, I’m not picky.” 

“Slag,” Harry says, but his cock twitches against Liam’s back. 

“We’ll do the wank train,” Liam sighs, and Niall clambers off the bed to kneel directly in front of Liam. He hums a little when Liam gets a hand on his cock, like it’s exactly what he was waiting for. 

“Throw us some lube, then,” Harry says to Louis and Zayn, who mostly seem to ignore him, but a second later a tube hits Liam’s chest. 

Liam takes care to spread an even amount on his own dick before Harry starts wanking him again, and he does the same for Niall’s cock as well. It’s a bit off at first, since Liam’s trying to match Harry’s pace but he keeps stroking too slow or too fast, until it suddenly clicks into place. Harry’s breath is warm against Liam’s ear, and he’s thrusting his dick against Liam’s back, just a little, and Niall’s knees are bumping against Liam’s every few seconds - it’s so good. It’s exactly what Liam’s been thinking about. 

Niall leans forward, and Liam thinks that he’s going in for a kiss, but Niall bypasses his lips in favour of Harry’s. It’s the second time he’s seen Niall kiss someone from this close, and Liam thinks that he might never get over it. 

“Fuck,” Louis says suddenly and sharply from the bed, and they all turn to look. Zayn’s got one finger buried deep inside Louis’ arsehole; from where he’s sat, Liam can see the way Louis’ clenched around it. It’s like any blood left in Liam’s head suddenly rushes downwards. 

Zayn’s finger pulls out slowly, just past the first knuckle, then sinks right back in. Liam licks his lips as Louis pushes back against it, his back arched and tense. 

“Hair trigger,” Harry whispers, sounding amused. 

Sure enough, a second later Louis’ coming with a harsh grunt. Liam can’t actually see Louis’ dick, but he can’t miss the come that suddenly stripes up the bit of Zayn’s chest that’s in Liam’s view. Zayn, for his part, looks surprised and a little disgusted. 

“Buggering shit,” Louis says, collapsing forward onto Zayn’s chest and, Liam thinks in alarm, his own come. “Bloody fucking Christ.” 

Zayn shoots Liam an unimpressed look. 

Liam can tell that Louis is embarrassed - the back of his neck is turning bright red - so Liam blurts out the only thing he can think of. 

“Can I fuck your thighs?” 

Niall cackles, so hard that he doubles over and knocks Liam’s hand off his cock. 

“Me or Zayn?” Louis asks, lifting his head. He’s got a bit of his own come stuck to his cheek. 

“You,” Liam says, then adds straight away, “you don’t even have to move that much, I can come up to you.” 

Louis looks at him appraisingly for a second before nodding and jerking his head in a _come on, then_ motion. By the time Liam’s scrambled up the bed, Louis’ shifted so his arms are still draped around Zayn’s neck, but Zayn’s knees are bracketing his body and his arse is on full display. 

Niall slips behind Zayn a second later, his hand slipping down Zayn’s chest. Liam knows they probably make a funny sight; all four of their bodies tangled together, flushed and sweaty and achingly hard, except Louis. Harry completes the picture by sitting cross-legged on the bed next to them, fisting his own cock and looking extremely interested in what’s happening. 

Louis’ arse is lovely. Liam feels a little ridiculous even thinking that, but it’s the truth. He takes a second to smooth a hand down the swell of it, thumbing a bit at the cheeks so he can see Louis’ arsehole. 

He looks up to find Zayn staring at him, his tongue tucked behind his teeth in a grin. Liam can’t help but grin back. There are times, when they’re home on break after touring, that Liam misses the warmth of Zayn’s shoulder brushing against his, and the way that Zayn always seems to understand what Liam’s thinking. He wishes that he could lean forward to draw Zayn in for a proper snog, but Louis twists his head around to look at Liam.

“Are you fucking me or not?” Louis asks, but there’s no heat behind the words. 

“I’m just admiring you,” Liam says honestly, and the back of Louis’ neck flushes again. 

“Get on with it,” he snaps, but with the way he shifts around Liam can tell that he’s pleased. 

Liam’s dick is still slick with lube, so the first push slides sweetly between Louis’ thighs with no resistance. Liam has to place a steadying hand on Louis' back because it feels so good. He slowly draws back and snaps his hips forward, harder this time, causing Louis to pitch forward a bit and bury his head into Zayn’s neck. Zayn’s own head is thrown back against Niall’s neck, and Liam can see the way that they’re both moving in a rhythm, while Harry watches them all with sharp eyes. 

It feels _so good_. Liam thrusts again, and again, and Louis’ thighs and back tremble a little. Liam brings a hand down to spread Louis’ arse cheeks again, and imagines fucking into him. It would be so tight, he thinks, slamming forward again. Sweat is starting to gather in between Louis’ thighs, making Liam’s thrusting that much easier. He loves them all so much. This is potentially the naughtiest thing he’s ever done, and he’s doing it with his boys. 

His orgasm builds up until he’s rutting Louis madly. He brushes just the tip of his thumb against Louis’ arsehole, and Louis lets out a soft keening sound, and that’s it for Liam. He’s coming in a long, hot burst against Louis’ stomach and between his thighs. He can’t help the long groan that’s squeezed out from him. 

“Jesus,” he hears Niall say, and a second later both Niall and Zayn moan at almost the exact same time. Liam can actually feel Zayn’s come splash against his softening cock where it’s still tucked between Louis’ thighs. 

Just Harry, then. Liam rolls off Louis and turns to look at Harry; his eyes are squinched closed tightly, and his hand is moving on his cock so fast that it’s practically a blur. He lunges forward, suddenly, startling Liam, to grab Louis in for a messy, open mouthed kiss, right as he starts to come. 

Louis kisses him back fiercely and fully, like he’s drowning and Harry is his rescue boat. If Liam thought that Harry poured himself into his kiss with Liam, it’s nothing compared to this. It’s like watching something private and not meant for their eyes. 

Liam’s too tired to be surprised. 

He isn’t too tired to notice that there’s come everywhere: Niall’s on Zayn’s back, Louis’ on Zayn’s chest, Harry’s on himself. Louis is covered with Liam’s and Zayn’s. It’s all quite nasty in a way that’s also completely satisfying. 

Harry falls backward onto Niall’s pillows, and a moment later Zayn’s crawled beside him, already trying to tug the comforter out from underneath everyone. 

“Naptime?” Niall asks, already yawning as he scratches at his chest. 

“That was a lot of work,” Liam points out. They’ve all shared a bed before, although not directly after an orgy, so he feels comfortable enough to slip in next to Zayn, while Niall plasters himself to Liam’s other side. Louis slides to lie down next to Harry, and Liam can’t help but notice that he slips his hand into Harry’s, fingers entwined. 

“Are we actually falling asleep without cleaning up?” Zayn asks, but his eyes are already slipping closed. 

“We’ll deal with it later,” Louis says dismissively, before flipping off the light. 

“No one got rimmed,” Harry says morosely, and Niall leans across Liam and Zayn to flick him in the ear. 

Zayn falls asleep first, then Harry, then Louis, but Liam’s absolutely sure that Niall’s still awake. He feels around until he grabs at Niall’s hand. 

“Hey,” he whispers softly.

“Hey,” Niall whispers back. He squeezes Liam’s hand. 

“Come back to mine tonight,” Liam says. “After we all wake up, come back with me. Sophia’s there, we’ll make a night of it.” 

Niall’s quiet for a long second, and Liam’s afraid that he’s already put his foot in it. 

“Alright,” Niall says eventually. “That’s- yeah. That sounds good.” 

“Good,” Liam repeats. 

Harry snores softly, Louis lets out small whuffles every few seconds, Niall breathes heavily, and Zayn sleeps like the dead, barely moving. It’s all so old and familiar, like a particularly laddy lullaby. Liam falls asleep.


End file.
